Snoring is problematic for many people and affects both the snorer as well as the individuals around him. Snoring is problematic not only in view of the noise, but also because it essentially interferes with the normal breathing of the snorer. It is known that snoring is caused by the tongue relaxing and, thus contributing to the blocking of the air passageway in the pharynx or lingual compartment. As the tongue relaxes, it falls backwardly blocking the breathing airway and thus, as air forcibly passes through the airway, loud vibrations are created generally between the tongue and other tissues in the air passageway.
It is known that snoring can be alleviated by pulling or otherwise forcing the individual's lower jaw forward of its normal position. This essentially pulls the tongue forwardly and away from the air passageway thereby effectively preventing blockage of the air passageway and also preventing snoring. Many different anti-snoring devices have been suggested for essentially pulling the individual's lower jaw slightly forwardly while sleeping. Several such examples are shown and disclosed in the following US patents: Samelson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,473; Thornton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,683; Frantz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,627; Shapiro et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,816; Belfer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,013, Singer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,193 and Hilsen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,628.
Although these anti-snoring devices would appear to function properly and alleviate snoring, they are not without shortcomings and drawbacks. These prior anti-snoring devices, in general, appear to be difficult to fit over a person's teeth or may required a skilled dentist for fitting, can be generally expensive to manufacture and apply, and may also generally be difficult to actually use while sleeping. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved anti-snoring device that can be manufactured and sold fairly inexpensively, typically without the need for a dentist for fitting and, further, which is fairly easily usable by the snorer and which is effective in preventing snoring and enhancing unrestricted breathing.